1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system, a method, and a terminal device for providing one or more services.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a case of instructing a printer to print data stored in a file server, there may be a problem in which the printer is unable to print the data due to insufficient defining of data conversion between the printer and the file server. For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2005-292903 teaches a control system for solving this problem.
In recent years, a user uses various units of electronic equipment for outputting electronic data (e.g., printer, multi-function machine, projector) and various terminal devices (e.g., mobile phone, smartphone, tablet terminal). The value of a system that utilizes the electronic equipment and terminal devices is expected to increase the more the electronic equipment and the terminal devices are used cooperatively.
However, with the conventional system that utilizes the electronic equipment and the terminal devices, there is no mechanism that allows multiple services to be provided by using one or more units of electronic equipment among the multiple units of electronic equipment connected to the system.